The Halloween Party
by Fabulous 32
Summary: The Montgomery/Tasker clan are heading to the annual Halloween Charity Fancy Dress Ball – the only question is what are they going to wear!
1. Chapter 1

**The Halloween Party.**

**All characters belong to AMC I'm only borrowing them.**

The Montgomery/Tasker clan are heading to the annual Halloween Charity Fancy Dress Ball – the only question is what are they going to wear!

Erica had sent out the invites for her annual Halloween Charity Fancy Dress Ball.

The Montgomery/Tasker clan were sat at the breakfast table discussing their options for costumes – there _was_ a prize for best dressed family after all. Tad and his girls had been reigning champions for a while now and it was causing a dent in the Kane pride that neither Kendal nor Bianca had managed to outdo them. Now was this new family's chance to shine.

Only things weren't going so well.

Miranda was very determined that they all go dressed as fairies. AJ was obviously not keen on that idea; he wanted to dress as a pirate. The argument had been going back and forth between the two for a while now, the key points of contention being Fairies were pretty and Pirates were stupid, but alternately Fairies were stupid and Pirates were cool. Gabby was sat between her sister and AJ, quietly watching the argument go back and forth like a spectator at a tennis match.

Marissa was trying desperately to be a mediator and was wondering if this was all too much effort. It would be so much easier if everyone could just dress in whatever they wanted, fancy dress prize be damned. She looked to Bianca for support but her girlfriend was seemingly miles away, her brow furrowed in concentration as she frantically tried to think of an alternative both children would like.

"Fine!" cried Marissa, exasperated at the endless argument, "We will go as Fairies _and_ Pirates."

"But we can't be Fairies and Pirates we won't win a prize." moaned Miranda.

"Yes we can!" said Bianca suddenly. She was wearing a wide grin and Marissa caught her girlfriend giving her a rather wanton look of appraisal. "We can go as Peter Pan! Then you can be Pirates and Fairies"

Miranda's eyes lit up.

"I can be Tinkerbelle!"

"But AJ wants to be a pirate he doesn't want to be Peter Pan." said Marissa, teasing as she knew this wasn't what Bianca had in mind.

"Well." said Bianca playfully, "I was actually thinking of someone else who would look very good in green tights!"

Marissa grinned wickedly for a moment and then playing coy, asked in an innocent voice,

"You want me to be Peter Pan?"

"That's a brilliant idea!" cried Miranda.

"You would be really good, mommy!" cried AJ.

"Peter Pan! Peter Pan!" exclaimed Gabby, eagerly clapping her hands. It was one of her favourite Disney films.

"Yes please." Bianca mouthed silently over the children's eager voices, giving her girlfriend a very flirty look.

"Okay I'll be Peter." said Marissa, reaching across the table to take Bianca's hand. "Does that mean you'll be my Wendy?"

Bianca gave her a sheepish grin,

"Actually I kind of wanted to be a pirate."

"Awesome!" exclaimed AJ, leaping from his chair and eagerly clutching Bianca's arm. "You could be Captain Hook and I could be your crew."

She couldn't help but smile at the young boy who was almost vibrating with excitement.

"I wasn't really thinking of being the Captain." said Bianca, giving him a hug. "But what the hell! Why not, I never get to play the bad guy."

Marissa was laughing now.

"So we are going as Peter Pan and Captain Hook."

"The ultimate odd couple." said Bianca, finishing her thought and joining in her laughter. "How can we fail?"

"Not at all if we have our pirate and Tinkerbelle…" said Marissa, smiling at her son and Miranda. She then turned to Bianca's youngest daughter, who had been very quiet through the whole exchange.

"And who does Gabby want to be?"

Gabby was quietly chewing her lip, deep in thought.

"Do you want to be Wendy?" Bianca suggested.

Gabby shook her head.

"How about a mermaid… Tiger-Lily… another fairy… a pirate… a lost boy…?"

Gabby shook her head at all of her mom's suggestions.

"Do you want to be Peter Pan?" Marissa asked.

Still Gabby shook her head.

"She's not being Tinkerbelle!" said Miranda, pouting and crossing her arms in a sulk.

"I don't want to be Tinkerbelle!" the youngest Montgomery said matter-of-factly.

"Well who do you want to be, baby?" Bianca asked putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Can I be the cwocodile?" she asked.

Bianca laughed at how adorably cute her daughter was.

"Of course you can sweet-heart."

…

"My Mom is going to kill me." sighed Bianca, as she admired her costume in the bedroom mirror. She adjusted the buckle on her wide belt and began to pull on her brocaded jacket.

"Why would she do that." asked Marissa, coming up behind her and plonking a tri-corn hat on her girlfriend's head.

"My mom likes me to look… I don't know… classy at these things – she likes me to be pretty."

Bianca took a moment to straighten the jacket, and then rearranged the hat, getting the feather just right.

Bianca turned around. She looked every inch the swashbuckler, the tri-corn hat over her beautiful curly hair, the scarlet coat with heavy gold brocade - the perfect cut to show off her figure, over a loose open necked shirt, and long black boots over black trousers.

"Well." said Marissa, grabbing Bianca's lapels and pulling her close, "I think you look very handsome."

She stole a kiss from Bianca's unprotesting lips.

"So do you." sighed Bianca after a moment.

Marissa stepped away a little self-conscious about her Peter Pan costume. There wasn't much to it for a start, a tight fitted green tunic, matching hot-pants over green tights and brown pixie boots. She had but her hair up in a loose plait, and tucked it under a green hat.

"I'm not so sure myself." said Marissa, appraising her costume once more in the mirror. She thought the hat made her look more like Robin Hood.

Bianca stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her back into an embrace.

"Well." said Bianca, smiling as she addressed her girlfriend's reflection in the mirror. "It's got me thinking happy thoughts."

Marissa laughed, playfully nudging Bianca in the ribs and turning around in her arms in order to kiss her once more.

"Mommy!"

A plaintive cry came from the hallway.

The two women separated; duty called.

AJ appear a few moments later, he had somehow made a knot of his bandana, his sleeve and his eye-patch. Marissa set about untangling him.

"Wow!" He exclaimed when he saw Bianca. "You look cool."

"Well thanks, buddy." she said. She was rooting around the dressing table looking for something. "I'm almost ready to go."

"What do you mean… almost." asked Marissa.

Bianca was now throwing about the bedcovers in her search.

"I'm still missing a vital part."

Bianca went on to rummaging in drawers and got on her knees to peer under furniture.

"Okay I give up." she cried, exasperated, "Who's stolen Captain Hook's hook?"

…


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Hook's hook turned out to be in the possession of the youngest of the Montgomery clan. She was sitting with her sister in the lounge using it as a wand as they played at doing spells.

"Who's stolen my hook!" cried Bianca, swooping in and scooping up her youngest daughter. Gabby just giggled at her mom's silliness. "And why aren't you ready yet!" gasped Bianca, realising Gabby was only half dressed. "Where's the rest of your costume?"

"I've got it here." called Marissa from the hall. Gabby hurried off to finish dressing.

Bianca turned to her oldest child, dressed in a very pretty fairy costume, with layers of silk and lace, and embroidered with flowers and finished with a pair of gossamer wings.

"You look beautiful." said Bianca planting a kiss on Miranda's forehead. "I think you are going to be a stunner when you grow up."

"Oh mom!" cried Miranda, pulling a 'you're being gross' face. "Don't get all soppy!"

Bianca smiled, but didn't say any more. Her girls were growing up so fast and she wanted to savour moments like this.

The clock chimed six.

"We've got to get going." gasped Bianca suddenly, "Or we are going to be late."

Bianca paused to give Miranda one last hug before adding,

"Sweetie if you don't take those wings off you're not going to fit in the car."

"Yes mommy!" Miranda said with sigh.

After Miranda had struggled out of her wings she followed her mom out into the hall. Gabby was now fully dressed. She had a papier-mâché crocodile hat on her head which mommy had made from an old baseball cap (which Miranda and AJ had helped paint) and a tail pinned onto the back of her green pyjamas. She even had little green claw gloves on each hand. Miranda thought mommy and Marissa had done a very good job of making Gabby into a crocodile. It wasn't as good as Miranda's fairy costume though, Miranda was sure she was going to be the prettiest girl at the party, maybe even pretty than Erica!

Now she was all dressed, Gabby turned to mommy doing her best crocodile roar. Bianca, as Captain Hook, played along at being terrified and ran away. Gabby soon gave chase, giggling like crazy between growls.

AJ then ran down the stairs his plastic sword drawn,

"I'll save you Captain!" he cried, running to intercept Gabby.

"Oh no you don't!"

Marissa chased after her son, her own little plastic sword drawn and started a duel.

Miranda smiled at all the silliness, but then frowned at her own costume. She really wanted to join it but didn't want to ruin her pretty dress. For the first time that evening Miranda wondered if she had made the right choice – if she had dressed up as Tiger-lily she could be chasing everyone with a tomahawk right now!

…

Miranda's doubt about her costume faded the instant Erica told her how exquisite she looked.

Bianca however got a glare of dismay from her mother.

"We went for a Peter Pan theme." She said by way of explanation.

"I can see that." said Erica flatly.

Feeling the tension in the air Marissa scooted the kids off into the party, leaving Bianca to talk to her mother alone. Marissa had learnt very early on that you don't ever EVER want to get between Erica and Bianca when Erica was in a bad mood.

It wasn't until Bianca saw Uncle Jack that she realised the real issue. Her mother was dressed as a 17th century countess, and Uncle Jack was dressed as her beau, in a costume almost identical to Bianca's, right down the red and gold jacket.

Bianca decided to keep it light and put her hands on her hips as she shook her head in mock seriousness,

"Well, we can't both be Captain Hook. I may have to keel haul my tailor."

Uncle Jack laughed at her joke, but her mother's mouth remained in a thin serious line. Bianca frowned maybe the costume clash wasn't the problem after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The awkward silence between mother and daughter was interrupted by the arrival of Kendal, Zack and the boys. Zack was dressed as an Indian chief, Kendal as his squaw and the boys as Indian braves.

"Well hello Hiawatha." said Bianca giving her sister a hug.

"Well hello to you too." said Kendal, taking in her outfit and the plastic hook tucked up her sleeve. "Pirate?"

"When you see Marissa and the kid's outfits it will make sense." said Bianca.

Kendal then noticed the expression on her mother's face at the sight of both her daughter's less than glamorous appearances. Kendal kissed both of her mother's cheeks and sighed,

"I know you like us looking pretty for the cameras but Spike really wanted to wear his Indian brave costume, and it was this or dinosaurs, which was Ian's preference. Trust me you got off lightly."

Erica just shook her head.

"I just don't believe this is the best you could come up with." She said a little sharply.

"Hey." said Kendal, "This is our year mom. The trophy is ours for sure."

"You think." said Bianca giving her sister a playful nudge.

"Hell yeah!" said Kendal, "This dress is the real deal – have you any idea how much it cost!"

Bianca had to begrudgingly accept that Kendal and Zack's costumes were very impressive but she didn't think it was a match to her family's efforts. No, the Montgomery/Tasker clan were in for a good chance at winning this year for sure. They could probably win by virtue of Gabby's crocodile cuteness alone. Opal, who was one of the judges, had a definite soft spot for children in animal costumes.

…

Bianca followed her sister's family into the party leaving Erica and Uncle Jack to greet the remaining guests. The party was already in full swing, people jostling on the dance floor, and everyone had really made an effort with the costumes. Even David Hayward was there, dressed as a mad scientist.

They caught up with Marissa and the kids at a table in the corner. They spotted AJ first; he was standing on a chair, peering around the room like a Meercat. Bianca smiled; he was obviously looking for her. She gave him a wave and when he spotted her he waved back his smile just beaming.

When they got to the table Bianca found Marissa chatting to Opal, who was dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein and Caleb, who had come as Davy Crockett complete with Coonskin hat. Ian ran up to Gabby straight away. He was clearly envious of her costume and Kendal had to quickly step in before he could make a grab for the crocodile hat. Miranda was already on the dance floor with Emma who was in a pretty Alice in Wonderland costume. Greenlee and Ryan weren't far away, dressed as the Queen of Hearts and the Mad Hatter.

"Hi." said Marissa when she noticed Kendal's costume, "So should I call you Tiger-Lily."

"That depends are you Robin Hood or Peter Pan?"

"Very funny." said Marissa sarcastically, "It's the hat isn't it."

"Don't mind her." said Bianca taking a seat beside her girlfriend, not missing an opportunity to slip her arm around Marissa's waist. "She's just a sore loser."

"That's big talk little sis, hope you've got something to back it up."

Bianca leaned in, a wicked smile on her face.

"Turn around and check out Tad's costume for this year."

Kendal, a sceptical scowl on her face, turned round to spy Tad in full Indian headdress. His family had come as an Indian Tribe too.

"Well," said Kendal after scanning the crowd, "Check out Jake and Amanda, you are not the only pirate in the room either."

"Oh my God!" gasped Marissa, who had also been scanning the room, grinning at the way Kendal and Bianca teased each other. She had spotted her mom dressed as a mermaid.

Krystal made her way over once she spotted them in the corner.

She gave her daughter and Bianca a hug.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought I'd try and link my costume in with your Peter Pan theme, it seemed like more fun."

"Well seeing as we have half the cast already at the party I say more the merrier." admitted Marissa

Marissa wasn't the only one to make this observation. When the photographer was setting up for the group shots Bianca's little family entry became a full blown diorama. The Pirates verses the Indians.

Tad, Dixie and the girls joined Kendal's family on one side, while Jake, Amanda and Trevor squeezed in alongside AJ and Bianca. Marissa was in the middle as Peter Pan posed in a sword fight with Captain Hook. Miranda as Tinkerbelle and Gabby the crocodile were on the right while Krystal and Cara who had also come in a mermaid's costume, were sat on the left. Uncle Jack even got in on the act losing his brocade jacket and borrowing AJ's eye patch in order to join the pirates.

The photographer was being very serious about the whole thing but no one else could keep a straight face. The only person who didn't seem amused was Erica.

…

Bianca decided to confront her mother about whatever it was that was bothering her.

"No, no I'm fine." said Erica attempting to brush the issue aside with a smile.

"Mom, please tell me what's wrong." begged Bianca, her eyes wide with concern.

"It's just…" began Erica gesturing towards Bianca's costume. "You're not normally so… manly."

"Manly?" Bianca asked slightly confused, and then she twigged, "Is this a gay thing mom?"

"It's just since you started seeing Marissa you seem to wear jeans more than usual and today you're…" again she gestured to Bianca's costume.

Bianca burst out laughing.

"You think Marissa is trying to turn me into a man. Mom you couldn't be more wrong. I know you have a problem with Marissa's family but she is her own person mom. And yes, I'm wearing jeans more because Marissa likes me in them - but I can assure you men are the last thing she's thinking about."

Erica looked uncomfortable and a little embarrassed. Bianca toned down her amusement to ease her mother's discomfort.

"I've not changed, mom. I'm not going to stop being your daughter, and besides the glamour is sort of ingrained. As for this costume… today is for the kids, and being Captain Hook was AJ's idea! I think it's wonderful how he has welcomed me and my girls into his family. And my future happiness right now is as much about AJ being part of my life as it is Marissa."

Erica smiled a little ashamed at herself, and accepted a hug from her wise daughter.

…

The party was winding down now for everyone but the kids. What had started as a photo opportunity was now a full grown war. Egged on by Tad and Jake the children had taken over the conservatory in a game of Pirates versus Indians.

Miranda had decided early on in the war game that being a Fairy was no fun, especially when no-one would let her use magic as a weapon. Now she was kitted out in her mom's hat and jacket brandishing a plastic sword in one hand and Captain Hook's hook in the other. Bianca had also taken pity on Emma, who had wanted to join in too and given up her waistcoat and turned her sash into a bandana for the girl. Marissa had also handed over her plastic sword. Thanks to Bianca and Marissa the pirates added two more cutthroats to their ranks.

Ian was now tearing around in Gabby's crocodile hat with the tail attached to his Indian Brave costume, gleefully attacking both sides. Marissa had given Gabby her hat as compensation so she could be Peter Pan instead. Gabby however showed no interest in the game and went off to find a lap to sit on.

The lap she chose belonged to a bemused Randi, who was dressed as a vampire queen. Randi had been talking to Madison (who was dressed as Supergirl to Scott's Superman) and Cara about the latest Fusion fashion shoot. Now all three women, captivated by Gabby's cuteness, were listening to her tell them all about what her dolly liked for breakfast.

The children fully occupied, Marissa and Bianca took to the floor for the slow dance. Bianca, her costume now nothing more than a loose white shirt and black trousers, in a fit of perverseness had put on her daughter's fairy wings which Marissa found wonderfully adorable. They held each other close dancing in slow circles, their foreheads almost touching as they drank in each other's smiles.

…

Erica watched her youngest daughter from afar.

"They look so happy don't they? They've both had more than their fair share of heartbreak. They deserve a little joy."

Erica turned to see her arch rival Krystal at her shoulder,

Before Erica could say something biting in response, Krystal beat her to it.

"I know I had a part to play in a huge chunk of your daughter's unhappiness for which I will be eternally sorry – I cannot believe how incredible she is to be able to forgive me the way she has. I know I don't deserve any of it."

Erica saw that Krystal was attempting to make peace between them. Erica was loathed to accept it but she knew that the way things were moving between their two daughters some time, probably very soon, she and Krystal were going to become in-laws. So Erica bit her tongue and turned back to the dance floor. The music tempo had changed to something much more lively but Marissa and Bianca seemed not to have noticed, they were slow dancing still in their own little world.

"They do seem very much in love." said Erica, but that was all she was ready to admit to Krystal for now.

...

Bianca was lost in a daydream, her eyes fixated on Marissa's lips and the little smile that played on then. Her body moulded perfectly to Marissa's as the swayed gently in slow circles. She revelled in the memory of the taste of that mouth, the warm and softness of that body…

Reality rudely jolted Bianca out of her daze when another dancer bumped into her. For the first time Bianca heard the fast pace of the music and saw the wild dancing of everyone around her. Marissa grinned her cheeks turning red with embarrassment; she'd been as lost in the moment as her lover. Bianca glanced nervously around and caught her mother and Krystal starring at them. She gave her mother a cautious smile and was delighted when Erica smiled back. Maybe there was hope for peace between those two after all.

…

At ten o'clock Bianca and Marissa gathered together their brood. It was time to go home. Miranda and AJ were still hyper from their game of pirates, eagerly talking over each other as they regaled their moms with their tactics and victories. Gabby was a dead weight in Bianca's arms, fast asleep and showing no sign of stirring.

Everyone agreed it had been a fun evening although not entirely successful. The fancy dress prize had gone to Maya and the Hubbards who had all come as characters from the Wizard of Oz. Maya as Dorothy, Angie as a female scarecrow, Jesse as the Tin man and Little Lucy being the cutest of all, in a novelty sleepsuit as the cowardly lion.

The Kane pride was still a little dented but then again there was always next year.

The end.


End file.
